<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Right Hand Man? by Sxdduh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27206821">Right Hand Man?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxdduh/pseuds/Sxdduh'>Sxdduh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Angst, Cussing, Hurt No Comfort, No Romance, Ouch, Physical Abuse, Slight Quackity Angst, Spy Tubbo gets caught, Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit Friendship, Toby Smith | Tubbo Angst, Toby Smith | Tubbo Needs a Hug, Villain Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Yelling, shouting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:28:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27206821</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxdduh/pseuds/Sxdduh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Let me go!” Tubbo was scared and it was obvious.<br/>Quackity spoke up “Dude he’s just a fucking kid c’mon—“ Schlatt froze for a second then released Tubbo. He instead faced Quackity...</p><p>Spy work for Pogtopia didn’t end too well for Tubbo :(</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>333</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Right Hand Man?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written and takes place before the festival was even announced.</p><p>IF YOU SEE ANY TYPOS/MISTAKES LMK. And let me know what you think overall I’m the comments:)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Schlatt sat at his desk, Quackity standing at his side. He sighed with a small smile “Tubbo, can I ask you something?”</p><p>Tubbo, who stood in front of the desk, answered “Yes Schlatt?”</p><p>“What were you doing yesterday?”</p><p>“Like I said, I was writing in the archives...“</p><p>“Ah yes, that’s right. Now what exactly were you writing?”</p><p>“Uh...That— That’s confidential Schlatt”</p><p>He lost his smile</p><p>“Confidential? Tubbo I am your ruler nothing is hidden from me. Now tell me what you were writing.”</p><p>Tubbo stood quiet, desperately trying to think of something to say but being put on the spot was freaking him out. </p><p>“You weren’t writing Tubbo. I went down there and you weren’t there. So Tubbo I’ll ask again, where were you.”</p><p>He stood quiet. </p><p>“You met with them didn’t you...”</p><p>“What? Who?” </p><p>Schlatt slammed his fists on the desk and stood up causing Tubbo to flinch. “DON’T PLAY DUMB. I know you were with them.” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He was speechless, stood quiet out of fear. </p><p>Schlatt sighed and walked around his desk, now standing in front of Tubbo. </p><p>He spoke contently “Luckily I know you’re my right hand man. So surely you’ll tell me where they’re hiding out. Maybe even tell me about their association with The Blade?” </p><p>Tubbos eyes widened</p><p>Schlatt smiled “Yeah...rumors spread around here Tubbo...so I’ll ask you again...Where are they hiding out?” </p><p>“I told you I don’t know—“ </p><p>Schlatt backhanded him with so much force and so quickly it even made Quackity flinch. </p><p>Tubbo staggered backwards, clutching his face, his eyes beginning to water and he looked up at Schlatt in pure fear.</p><p>“No more bullshit!” He shouted as he grabbed Tubbo by his suit and pulled him up to his face, real close. Tubbos feet ever so slightly on the ground as he tried to pull away. “Don’t ever fucking play dumb with me.”</p><p>“Schlatt...” he pleaded</p><p>“When I ask a question you fucking answer you understand me?”</p><p>“Let me go!” Tubbo was scared and it was obvious.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Quackity spoke up “Dude he’s just a fucking kid c’mon—“ Schlatt froze for a second then released Tubbo. He instead faced Quackity </p><p>“A kid?! This ‘fucking kid’ helped lead a fucking revolution!”</p><p>“But—“</p><p>“Who’s in charge?!”</p><p>“Y-You but—“</p><p>“ME. I’m in charge, Not you! So don’t tell me how to run my fucking country!”</p><p>Quackity stood quiet and just stared into Schlatts eyes. Not wanting to see what would happen if he continued to argue. Schlatt turned back to face Tubbo, he stared at Schlatt with an angry yet terrified look. </p><p>“Where are they?” Schlatt asked again</p><p>“I don’t know—“</p><p>Schlatt grabbed Tubbos shoulder and yanked him forward, connecting his fist to his stomach knocking the wind out of him. Tubbo collapsed onto Schlatt and gasped for air. Schlatt stepped away letting Tubbo hit the ground. “We could do this all day...” he said evilly as Tubbo laid on the ground still trying to breathe properly. Quackity looked away, he hated seeing this. Spy or not Tubbo was still very young and didn’t deserve this. </p><p>“You know I don’t want to do this right...please just make this easy for everyone and talk.”</p><p>Tubbo reluctantly shook his head. Schlatt grabbed Tubbo by his tie pulling him up again. Tubbos breathing became frantic as he tried pulling away but he was already weakened. </p><p>Schlatt deepened his voice and spoke with a serious tone “What have you told them...” </p><p>He simply muttered out a weak “Fuck you” he wanted to be strong. He really did.</p><p>Schlatt frowned and pulled his hand into and fist “that’s a shame...you could’ve played a big role for the future of Manberg.”</p><p>Tubbo was met with another full force punch. His head was pounding and his ear was ringing. He could hear Schlatt saying something underneath the ringing but he couldn’t focus on what he was saying. </p><p>He got hit again.</p><p>Tubbo was able to mutter out “Schlatt please— Please stop I can’t I—“ Schlatt hit him again, the force of it threw Tubbo to the ground. He laid on the floor coughing. When he opened his eyes he saw he had been coughing up blood.</p><p>Quackity scoffed in disgust and started walking out of the room. </p><p>“Fucking pussy!” Schlatt yelled at him as he left “grow the fuck up!”</p><p>Quackity didn’t respond.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“You don’t have to be the hero Tubbo… you know that right?”</p><p>Tubbo was so out of it he couldn’t say anything even if he wanted to, which he didn’t.</p><p>Schlatt kicked him, hitting his stomach, making him cry out in pain again. “Schlatt please...”</p><p>“Shut up! You didn’t want to talk before so don’t fucking talk now!” he practically screamed at him.</p><p>“Fucking waste of my time,” he faced the door and shouted at it to refer to Quackity “all of you!” </p><p> </p><p>He looked back to Tubbo who was trying to get up. A sad sight really. His shaky arms trying to push himself up while being surrounded by his own blood.</p><p> Schlatt scoffed in amusement and walked up to him. It didn’t discourage Tubbo, he kept trying. After watching the boy struggle for a couple seconds he kicked his side causing him to fall to the ground again, crying out in pain. </p><p> </p><p>Tubbo caught his breath “<em> Tommy… </em>” he muttered under his breath, a plea for his friend that wasn’t meant to be said aloud. It made Schlatt laugh. “What the fuck is he gonna do? kids nothing but a self destructive little asshole”</p><p>Tubbo let out a sob “you’re wrong…”</p><p>Schlatt rolled his eyes and kicked him again. Tubbo cried out in pain again, louder this time. The pain just kept getting worse he was weakly sobbing at this point</p><p> </p><p>By the time Schlatt was done his knuckles were bleeding and they hurt but he was satisfied. He knelt down to Tubbo and looked at his bleeding body “Hopefully when I come back you’ll be thinking more clearly…” he stood back up and walked out of the room. Leaving Tubbo on the floor. Once he felt strong enough he tried to sit up. </p><p><em> I need to get to Tommy </em> he thought as he was trying to stand. His hands were shaking and his head was pounding but he tried pushing through. He wanted to be away from here...he wanted to be back at Pogtopia. Back with his friends, his <em> family </em>. He had gotten to stand for a second before he collapsed again. </p><p>
  <em> He couldn’t do it… </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>